


Fell's Revenge

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Series: Fell's Heat [2]
Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Author is going to be hated, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brotherly Affection, Crossover Pairings, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Established Alphys/Undyne, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fontcest, Forced Relationship, G!Papyrus - Freeform, Gratuitous Smut, Kidnapping, M/M, Missing Persons, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Searching, Shameless Smut, Swapfell Sans, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underfell Undyne, Underswap Alphys - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Underswap Undyne - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, edgeberry, g!sans - Freeform, honeymustard - Freeform, part of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: It's been some time now since the dinner fiasco that led to Fell's embarrassment.  Life has gone on, relationships have grown stronger... but now Berry is missing.  Where is he?  Who has him?  And why?http://tajemniczepudelko.tumblr.com/image/151952492667 - the artist's picture!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS CAREFULLY GUYS! IF YOU ARE UNOMFORTABLE WITH ANYTHING TAGGED, DO NOT READ THIS FICTION. READ SOMETHING ELSE. THERE WILL BE NON-CON, SMUT AND LOTS OF TORTURE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't quite come out the way I wanted... sorry guys

            “I’m so sorry, but that isn’t the correct answer,” the robot called out to the disappointed crowd and contestant.  “But do not worry my friend, you still get a fabulous prize…. I hope you enjoy this stuffed plush of myself!”  Nappstabot handed the large toy to the rabbit monster who hopped off happily with it.  “Now!  Let the games continue!  Let’s meet our newest contestant!”  Nappstabot called out, hoping to be overheard by the cheers and screams of the wild crowd.

            Meanwhile, Stretch and Red watched it from Stretch’s comfortable, if a tad lumpy sofa, a bottle of mustard and honey already empty beside them.  They were both stretched out on the uneven sofa, enjoying a lazy day, for once free from the constant fear of resets, children or other deadly monsters.  “ **man, i don’t know what you see in this show,** ” complained Red, the dark skeleton rearranging his fur-lined jacket around him so he was more comfortable, “ **there’s no blood, guts or glory.  there isn’t even any danger.  how does he keep his ratings up?** ”

            Stretch shrugged his broad shoulders as he lit up a cigarette, another vice of his.  “it must be his _electric_ personality then.” He said, breathing deep as his rib cage filled with the toxic smoke.

            Red snorted half-heartedly at the pun.  “ **better knock it off with the cigarettes, dude.  if Berry comes home early he’ll be so angry you’ll see the smoke coming off of him.** ”

            The tall skeleton exhaled a cloud into his lover’s face.  “what?  scared i can’t handle the _heat_?”  The two were silent a moment before erupting into a hearty laughter.  They hadn’t had a date for some time now, their brothers and ‘work’ keeping them busy, and it was now long overdue.  But now, now was the perfect time.

            Fell was back in the Underfellverse working on new puzzles and traps to be implemented in the never-ending cycle of capturing humans for their souls and determination.  Blue was on a date of his own with his new boyfriend, Slim, of Swapfell.  After the latest dinner fiasco, everyone had taken upon themselves to keep the monsters separated from one another.  Fell still found ways to glare at Slim and Berry from across the room, though the happy couple were content to ignore him, sure that it would run its course in due time.  Cranberry had even reluctantly accepted Berry as Slim’s boyfriend, although still made snide remarks about them.

            Stretch?  Well he was happy if Berry was happy and as far away from Fell as possible.  He didn’t trust the dark armoured skeleton further then he could spit (which, as he was a skeleton without lips, he couldn’t), even less so after what Fell had done to Berry….

            But here… here was perfect.  His magical gut full of Muffet’s sweet pastries and other cooking, sitting and relaxing on the couch, watching the cheesy game show and having Red laughing by his side… there really was no other place that he would rather be, unless his brother was there with them.

            Without warning he grabbed the other by the front of his jacket, pulled him into his lap ignoring his protests and kissed him deeply.  Red made a surprised sound as the orange tongue easily breeched his teeth and began to trace their sharpened grooves, taking its time to thoroughly taste him.  It wasn’t long before Red too had joined in, seizing the front of the orange hoodie, pulling Stretch closer and twining his tongue with Stretch’s.  Stretch groaned as he ran his hands down his boyfriend, enjoying the feel of him just being in his arms.  Reaching under the bulky jacket, Stretch began thumbing at the broad ribs, causing Red to squeal and flush a deeper red colour.  Oh how cute.

            “ **oomph!** ” Red cried out as he was pushed down on the couch onto his back, Stretch now hovering over him.  He couldn’t escape, even if he wanted to.  Red shot him an eager grin.  “ **hey now,** ” he said, “ **you know what Berry said about messes and the couch…** ”

            “screw it.” uttered Stretch.  “we can always clean it later.  right now, right now all i want is you…” he whispered huskily against Red’s neck, extending his long tongue and giving it a long, wet lick.  Red shuddered and bared his neck more, whining in need.  Fuck it.  He needed this just as badly as Stretch did.

            Stretch’s gentle touches had just reached the waistline of Red’s shorts when the doorbell rang out.  “ **ahh fuck it all!** ” spat Red, the mood now thoroughly ruined.  He began to sit up so Stretch could greet their interruption, when a boney hand pushed him back down.

            “you just lie down and be comfortable,” Stretch said, “after our guest leaves… well let’s just say that i’ll make it so that you won’t be walking straight for a long, long time…” causing Red to shiver and moan and the pictures running through his mind.

            Stretch slowly walked to their front door, brushing himself off and straightening his hoodie, just on the very possible chance that it might be Red’s dreaded younger brother.  As much as he didn’t care what Fell thought of them hooking up or dating, he knew that Red had to live with the bastard.  He had to make house life as easy on him as possible.  Standing by the door, he caught his breath from the kiss before he swung it wide open, exposing the boney monster…

            “oh!  Slim!  i… i wasn’t expecting on seeing you here.”  Stretch said to Berry’s boyfriend.

            The other gold fanged skeleton smirked, the smoke rising in his jaw from his own lit cigarette.  “ **Hello Stretch.  No I can’t say that I was either… not that I don’t like seeing you and all…** ” he began to sputter, flushing a slight orange.

            Stretch gently smiled.  Slim had grown up to a similar situation as Red had.  Berry had done wonders for him but he still had a ways to go.  “i know what you mean Slim.  but what brings you here?  i thought that you and Berry had a date?”

            Slim’s smile faded.  “ **You mean… you mean he isn’t here?** ”

            Stretch felt his soul instantly drop to his pelvis.  “no he said that he was meeting you at your house and that you guys were going for supper and then maybe stargazing or a concert if it was available…  he… he left about an hour, wasn’t it Red?” Stretch turned to his boyfriend.

            Red had walked up to the door, his red eyes reflecting fear.  Berry was missing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Berry is missing. Stretch, Red and Slim round up the other versions of themselves and a few other friends to look for him. However, the effects of 'Fell's Heat' are still poisoning certain members of the group and their relationship. Can they get past this and find Berry?

Stretch could only remember a few times he was in such a panic.

            Perhaps the resets where his beloved brother had been murdered by the human but this, this was much worse.  No one, not a single monster, had any idea where Berry was… or even if he was still alive.

            Stretch tried to calm himself down. There was no sign of Swap!Chara so he couldn’t say that she was the one behind this. Mysteriously, all of the seventh souls with the power to reset had vanished once the other versions of monsters had made contact with each other. Stretch had tried to be worried for the missing children but had found he just couldn’t. He had found a lonely dust pile and a grimy, blue bandana far too many times for him to feel anything but relief that she was gone. There was no more games to be played with them.

            But, back to the present. Where on Toriel’s land was Berry?

            The three skeletons had tried not to immediately panic. Instead they searched the immediate area. There was a couple of available options here. Perhaps Berry had run into Alphys and gotten distracted with training? Perhaps he had wandered off the path when he had come across a bunch of new echo flowers? Or perhaps even stopped to stare at the glittering rocks that were used as their stars?

            A big no to all. Alphys was in the midst of having anime night with Undyne, but had quickly donned her armour upon hearing the news. Undyne had gotten up so, stuttering over something about ‘cameras’ and ‘computers’. Stretch didn’t stick around her lab for long. He needed to find Berry. He couldn’t let him down again.

            “So tell me again,” Alphys huffed as she matched strides with the other, taller skeletons. She had already been formally introduced to the the other versions of the skeletons on a previous visit, so she wasn’t alarmed about the doppelgangers running around. “I need a bit of a timeline to go on an effective search. When was the last time you heard from him, Slim?” giving a distinct side eye to Papyrus’ nervous twin.

            Slim gulped. In some ways she reminded him of the Alphys back home. Commending, powerful and confident. It made for an unnerving and reassuring mixture. “ **Well…** ” he started, “ **it would be closer to about two hours ago now. Berry had sent me a quick text that he was just leaving his house and would be at mine soon. I… I fell asleep waiting for him and when I woke, I realized that he still wasn’t there. So I made a shortcut here, to see if he had gotten held up by anything and… well here we are.** ” He finished, looking worried.

            Alphys gave a curt nod. He seemed sincere – at least for now. “And you two!” she barked at Stretch and Red, “When was the last you saw Berry?”

            Stretch shook his head. “as he was walking out the door,” Stretch said, an aching itch appearing behind his eye sockets, “he had hugged both Red and i goodbye as he was walking out. told us he would let us know when he got there…” he paused, his actions, or rather, lack of actions, coming back to him.

            “So you hear nothing from your brother,” asked Alphys, “and yet you don’t call or text him? Just to make sure that he’s alright?”

            “we were… we were distracted…” Stretch said, an orange blush forming on his bones. Red too had the decency not to meet her glare.

            Alphys snorted and shook her head. She looked like she was about to add something snarky to the conversation when one of the many theme songs from Fairy Tail started playing from her pocket, interrupting her line of thought. Pulling her phone out and checking the ID of the caller, she placed them on speaker. “What do you have for us, Undyne?” she asked in her commander’s voice.

            The fish scientist’s voice squeaked a little at Alphys’ tone. “ _Well…_ ” she said, “ _I have sec-security footage of Berry entering the Deep Forest… h-heading in th-the direction of the p-p-portal… but he never makes it there…_ ” she says, taking an audible breath before continuing quickly. “ _S-so, the good news is that he has to be somewhere in Underswap!_ ”

            Alphys grunted. This was, indirectly, good news. Meant that they could avoid playing inter-dimension hide-and-seek with the most innocent monster around. “Alright. Thanks Undyne. Keep us posted if you find anything else.” She hung up the phone. “Alright.” she said, “so, we are going to enter the forest where Berry was last seen and split up into teams. We’ll cover more ground that way.” she nodded. Teams were good. She had always been a firm believer in the buddy system.

            “So here’s the deal.” She said as they approached the gaping maw of the forest. “Stretch and Slim, you guys will go cover the west side of the forest. Red and I will go east. Any questions?” she demanded.

            “I Have One.” a new, slivered voice replied. “What About Cranberry And Lt. Alphys? Where do they go?” Berry’s edgy twin stepped easily from the forest, untangling his ripped blue bandana from a low-lying branch, and a more battered Alphys appearing beside him.

            “ **M’Lord…** ” Slim stared at him in amazement. He had said that he had many plans for the day, all to avoid Berry and Slim, “ **M’Lord, why are you here?** ”

            Cranberry shrugged his shoulders. Disinterestedly he replied, “Once I Got Your Text On What Was Going On, I Couldn’t Let You Wander In Swap On Your Own. You Get In Far Too Much Fucking Trouble Like That For Me To Allow That….” he said. “Besides, I Needed An Excuse To Do Some Recon Anyways.” He didn’t quite meet Slim’s eyes. Slim smiled, shooting him a grateful look that Cranberry pretended not to see.

            Stretch turned to look down at his boyfriend. “so, if he texted him of all monsters, does that mean that you…?” his voice trailing off.

            “DOES THAT MEAN WHAT, WEEDBAG?” a loud and all too familiar voice asked.

            Stretch whipped around, his orange eye flaming. “you…” he growled.

            Fell was almost hidden perfectly amongst the trees, his dark armour providing almost perfect camouflage for the shadowed forest. The only sign of him was his red glowing eyes and the occasional shine of his bones. “RED SENT ME A MESSAGE SAYING THAT HE WOULD BE LATE. TARDINESS ISN’T AN OPTION SO I CAME HERE TO SEE IF I COULD SPEED THINGS ALONG.” He shrugged. “UNLESS YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?” he asked, gesturing to Stretch.

            “you know perfectly well that i have a problem with you.” Stretch snarled at him, shooting him a look that would have frozen the blood of creatures of flesh. “you know that i don’t want you anywhere near my brother, ever again after what happened last time!” Stretch could never forgive Fell for the immense hurt that he had put Berry through. It didn’t matter that Berry had found happiness with Slim, a monster that he approved of. Stretch had sworn that he would tear this sorry fucker to splinters.

            Stretch stepped closer to Fell. “how do i know that it isn’t you all behind all this?” he asked in a dangerously low voice.

            A few of the monsters behind him gasped in surprise. For Stretch to be so blatantly blaming Fell for Berry’s disappearance… well it was no secret that Stretch and Fell hated each other. Stretch had disliked him for the way that he had treated Red and then had chosen to use Berry. And Fell always hated the thought of a lazy version of him.

            Instead of raising to the bait, Fell darkly chuckled instead. “AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE TO INDULGE YOU IN A LITTLE BATTLE,” Fell began, “I AM NOT.”

            “and how can you prove that?” demanded Stretch.

            Fell gestured to another, previously unseen shadow beside him. “I’VE BEEN WITH CAPTAIN UNDYNE ALL DAY,” he said. Undyne gave a big smile, her jagged fish teeth flashing in the darkness, “OUR PUZZLES, BEING OF HIGHER COMPLEXITY AND FAR MORE DANGEROUS THAN THE OTHERS, NEED CONSTANT UPKEEP . SHE AND I WERE BUSY GOING THROUGH THEM WHEN WE WERE INTRUPTED BY THIS ‘SITUATION’.” He said with his own slight snarl.

            Stretch took another step closer to him, and was about to spit something else at him when a sweater clad hand grabbed hold of his arm. It was Red. “ **Stretch, Boss is the best tracker in all of Underfell.  we need all the help we can get if we are going to find Berry any time soon…** ” he turned his skull away, flushing. It wasn’t the first time that he had stood up for his brother to Stretch, and he felt that it wouldn’t be the last. It still felt so wrong to have to choose between two similar, yet vastly different monsters.

            Stretch felt the magic in his eye go out at the mention of Berry’s name. Red was right. He needed to put aside the history that Fell and him shared and find Berry. Berry would want him to forgive Fell. After all, Berry had… “fine…” Stretch said, wrapping a protective arm around Red, “but i’ll be watching you very carefully… you mark my words…”

            Fell gave a snort. “WOULDN’T EXPECT ANYTHING LESS, WEEDBAG.”

            Swap!Alphys clapped her hands. “Alright! Now that we are finished with the testosterone stand-off, let’s get down to business. Remember, we have Berry to find and about two more hours of our so-called sunlight. Here’s the new plan…”

* * * * *

            It was hours later. Stretch groaned, every bone in his body aching. The sun had gone down long ago but there was still no sign of little Berry anywhere. He felt his soul give a sad thump. How does a monster simply vanish without a trace?

            Sometime during the search party, both the Tale and the Gaster Skeletons had joined the search. With so many monsters looking and even Swap!Undyne checking all the camera feeds, there should have been some sign of Berry, at least a footprint by now. Something just wasn’t adding up but Stretch wasn’t sure what it was.

            Stretch kept moving forward, letting out a terrific yawn in the process. He was beyond bone-tired at this moment. He let out a soft chuckle at his pun. He would have to tell that one to Red later. He would surely appreciate his hum-!

            The taller skeleton tripped over something, and face planted into the snow, unable to catch himself in time. Groaning he turned around to see what caused him to fall and froze.

            A single, bright blue boot, now flopped on its side was the only perpetrator…

            Stretch screamed.

* * * * *

            The others crowded around him as Stretch could only stare at the small boot. Berry had been here. But Berry wasn’t here anymore. Where was he? Where was he? He needed him. He needed his brother. His breathing was becoming jagged and uneven, panicked.

            Swap!Alphys grabbed his shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts. “It’s a sign, Stretch,” she said softly, “there is no dust. Berry is still alive. He’s just not here.”

            Upon ‘checking’ Stretch she frowned. He was low on both magic and energy. There was no dust here, but if he didn’t stop soon… the exhaustion would take its toll.

            Alphys sighed and sent out three of her magical spears. One, she marked where the boot had lain. The second she marked a nearby tree. And the third, she sent to hover above the scene. “Alright,” she said, “as much as I hate to do this we must call it a night.”

            Stretch looked up at her, raw fear and panic written all over his skull. “no, please Alphys,” he begged, “we are getting closer… just a little while longer…. please…”

            Alphys sighed. This was one of the few reasons why she hated being Royal Guard captain. “As much as I would love to continue searching,” she said, “everyone is low on magic and energy. Everyone needs some rest. We’ll meet back here, bright and early to continue looking. In the meantime, hopefully Berry will show up.” She grabbed Stretch’s arm, forcing him to look at her. “He needs you fully rested and alert.” She firmly said. “We don’t need any zombie searchers here. They miss vital clues.”

            Stretch stared at her, several arguments written all over his face when his skull dropped. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew she was right. He nodded, numbly. Where was his brother?

            “Alright.” she said to the others. “Bright and early we’ll meet back here. The more ground we cover, the better it is for Berry.”

            The other monsters began to slowly dissipate, murmuring condolences and promises, none that meant anything to Stretch. Not until Berry was back.

            Red pulled his head up. “ **we’ll find him.** ” he swore, “ **no matter what it takes, we’ll find him.** ” He clanked their teeth together gently in a soft goodbye, before scurrying off to where his own brother and the Fell Captain Undyne were waiting.

            Slim came up to him. “ **I won’t stop looking until we find him and bring him back, wherever he may be,** ” he softly said, “ **this I swear upon Gaster and my own brother.** ”

            Stretch just nodded. He was now beyond feeling now. He allowed his own Alphys to pull him up off the ground and lead him to his house, before she too left.

            But it wasn’t his house without Berry. It was too quiet for one. He used to always count on Berry’s constant chatter or singing to resonate through the house. There was no lingering smell of cooking tacos, nor the smell of glue or oil that he used to recalibrate or fix his puzzles. Stretch looked around numbly before making his way to the stairs. Alphys was right. He needed sleep. He needed to be alert for tomorrow. Berry was counting on him.

            Stretch found himself in Berry’s room, wrapped up in his blankets on the beloved airplane bed. Twisting around on the mattress, he breathed in deeply. Even the pillow still smelled of his younger sibling. He began to sob, his emotions finally spilling over. “Berry,” he murmured, “Berry…”

* * * * *

            Red followed closely behind Fell and Undyne once they had crossed over the portal to Underfell. After spending a day in Underswap, it was far too easy to let one’s guard down here. As a 1 HP monster in this world of greed and power, Red couldn’t afford to take a single hit, no matter how strong a magic he was.

            Fell and Undyne were talking about the forest, potential hiding spots and where the possible blind spots of cameras would be. Even after Berry’s and Fell’s ‘history’, he was glad that his brother was taking this seriously. Being able to put the feelings of the past behind him, brush away his feeling about Stretch, and act as was expected of the second-in-command…

            Wasn’t his brother the coolest?

            Red felt bad for leaving Stretch all alone tonight, and without any closer leads of finding Berry. His Alphys was right though. They all needed to be fully rested to be able to look for anything, be it Berry himself, or the smallest fragment of dust.

            He shook his head, clearing it of all dust related thoughts. No. For Stretch’s sake he needed to think positive. They would find Berry. They would.

            All too soon they were back at their house. Undyne nodded at the both of them. “ _welp. have a good night guys,_ ” she said, in a slightly rougher tone than Underswap’s Undyne. She walked away from them, perhaps headed towards her house in Waterfall, or even to Hotlands, to meet up with her own girlfriend.

            As Fell began to unlock the door, Red’s stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn’t ate anything since breakfast. “ **i’m going to pop over to Grillby’s real quick.** ” He told his brother. “ **grab some grub.** ”

            Fell turned back to look back at him. “REALLY?” he snarled, “YOU JUST SPENT THE WHOLE DAY LOOKING FOR YOUR BOYFRIEND’S PRECIOUS BROTHER, AND NOW YOU’RE GONNA SPEND THE NIGHT EATING THAT GREASY SHIT?”

            Red shrugged, well used to Fell’s opinions on the bar’s food. “ **i’ll be back soon, Boss, promise. i won’t even drink that much mustard.** ” He promised.

            “YOUR PROMISES MEAN NOTHING TO ME, BROTHER.” He sighed, pinching his nasal cavity, thoroughly exhausted with the day. “I’M GOING TO BE WORKING ON MY PUZZLES. ASGORE KNOWS HOW MUCH TIME I’VE LOST LOOKING FOR THAT CREATURE. I WON’T HAVE TIME TO GRAB YOU FROM THAT FUCKING BAR IF YOU GET TOO DRUNK.” He warned, a dangerous glint in his eye.

            Red nodded. “ **promise Boss.** ” he said before teleporting off.

            Within a blink of an eye he had teleported straight into his favourite bar. “ **surprise, mother fuckers!** ” he said to the familiar patrons who raised a glass in greeting.

            “Sans! What have I told you about teleporting directly into the bar?” the purple Grillby of Underfell demanded, his voice only half-heated. Grillby and Sans were truly the best of friends, though they were careful not to show it in case it painted the other a target.

            Sans let out a soft chuckle and grinned, letting his gold tooth glimmer in the firelight. “ **aw come on Grillby,** ” he said, “ **we both know it’s a hot trick and gets the atmosphere cackling.**” He said over the drunken laughter of the other patrons. Sans slid into his normal bar stool, thankful that Grillby had already started preparing his normal order. He let his false smile drop from his skull. “ **where are you kid?** ” he asked the empty space beside him.

* * * * *

            Fell finished fighting with the door before slamming it shut behind him. The fucking door never closed right due to the amount of locks on it. But he had been so sure that he was securing his and Sans’ safety when he did that he didn’t bother listening to his brother that there was such a thing as too much.

            He hated it when his brother was right.

            He opened the door to the basement and began walking down the narrow stairs, his heeled boots making dull clinking noises as he descended into the darkness. Once upon a time it had been their father’s lab. Now Fell used the area to work on his puzzles. It worked perfectly as a workshop. The vast areas held plenty of room for his contraptions and all of his tools, chemicals and books.

            Finally reaching the bottom step he closed the bottom door and locked it. Last thing he needed was his brother coming in and messing up all his hard work. He was absolutely useless with puzzles after all.

            Fell grabbed his recorder and checked how much tape he had left. Ever since making it to second-in-command he had been keeping a log or journal of sorts. What puzzles he had worked on, how he had fixed his contraptions, who he had dusted… once he finished climbing the ranks, he needed to have everything prepared for his memoir after all.

            Satisfied he had enough tape for at least for the night, he clicked the button and began to speak. “FELL’S LOG. DAY 256. CAPTAIN UNDYNE AND I MADE OUR WAY THROUGH THE STUNTED FOREST, CHECKING THE SPIKE TRAPS FOR HUMANS. TO OUR DISMAY THERE WAS NO HUMANS TO BE FOUND AND ALL OTHER TRAPS AND PUZZLES WERE IN GOOD CONDITION, THOUGH NOT SURPRISING DUE TO MY NATURAL BRILLIANCE. IT WAS THEN I SUGGESTED TO THE CAPTAIN THAT WE TAKE A MOMENT OUT OF OUR BUSY SCHEDULE AND EXPLORE A DIFFERENT TERRITORY. NATURALLY, THE GOOD CAPTAIN BECAME INTRIGUED AND AGREED…” Fell smirked, approaching the wall which held the master light switches.

            “…AFTER ALL,” Fell continued, finally finding the switch and turning it on, “NO ONE EVER SAYS NO TO THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS.” he said, turning around to face his workshop and turning off the recording.

            The first thing he noticed was his masses of tools, all were glimmering in the fresh light. He ensured that they were kept in pristine, clean condition and it showed. Take care of your tools, they take care of you. Fell then took in the various bear traps and other basic human traps that had made their way down to the dump. How could humans afford to be so wasteful? That was a question for another day however. After all, his new toy had arrived.

            There, bound to the wall by two lengths of chain in the new collar, couched a small skeleton. He was wearing nothing but a ripped and marrow stained shirt and blue gloves. His big, blue expressive eyes were full of tears, staring up at Fell, silently pleading.

            “Fell…” that soft voice whispered, already hoarse from crying. “Fell, please…”

            Fell came closer to the bundle of bones, gently lifting the skull to meet him eye to eye. “WHAT IS IT, LITTLE BLUE~?” he asked with a smug purr.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell has kidnapped Berry and holds him in his basement... but to what purpose?
> 
> Non-Con Warning!
> 
> Also a big thank you to smallpersiankitten for helping me hash out my idea!

Berry shook so hard he could hear the chains rattling.  "F-F-Fell..." he whispered, tears dripping down his already tear-stained skull, "pp-please...  I don't know what I did to you to deserve this but please...  please let me go.  I won't tell anyone anything! Promise!"

 

            "OH REALLY?" Fell hummed, coming close to the chained skeleton.  Two sharp fingers gently pulled his chin up more as to look him in the eyes.  "WHAT WOULD YOU SAY TO THEM ONCE YOU REAPPEARED?" He questioned, running his thumbs gently to rid the skull of the offending tears.

 

            Berry paused and gulped.  What could he say? "I'll...  I'll tell them that I got lost!" He said.  "That I couldn't find my way back...  perhaps...  perhaps you could even find me! Then....  then you'll be the hero! Pappy would thank you and take back all he said about you.  Red would be so proud and tell everyone how cool you are, and Slim might..."

 

            A growl interrupted his idea.  "DO NOT," emphasized Fell, "DO NOT EVER, SPEAK THE NAME OF THAT FILTHY MUTT EVER AGAIN, IN MY PRESENCE." Fell released Berry's skull and walked away to his table, picking up one of his screwdrivers and began to work on something, his back to his captive.

 

            "Come on, Fell!" Berry finally snapped at him, "you can't keep me here forever.  Someone is going to get suspicious eventually.  And then what?" He tried to get to his feet but he didn't have enough chain to stand and was jerked back into his original kneeling position, keeping as far back as he could from the cold wall.  "Besides, Undyne has cameras set up all over the Underground.  She's going to see something and report it straight to my brother."

 

            A devious laugh silenced him.  "DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I DIDN'T THINK OF THAT?" Fell said, turning back around and leaning against the table.  "BERRY, I AM NOT PART OF THE ROYAL GUARDS JUST FOR MY GOOD LOOKS AND MAGIC ALONE.  I DO LIKE TO THINK, STRATEGIZE, AND PLOT THE BEST WAY TO OBTAIN OUR MISSION GOAL." Fell smirked and returned to whatever he was working on.  "THE TRUTH IS YOU NEVER STOOD A CHANCE."

 

            Berry jolted at that.  "What's that supposed to mean?"

 

            Fell chuckled.  "YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH.  NOW THEN," he turned back to Berry, his hands full of the contraption he had been working on.  Berry wasn't sure what it was.  It looked to be nothing but a mess of wires and weird buds.  "I THINK WE HAVE WASTED MORE THAN ENOUGH TIME.  HOW ABOUT WE FINALLY 'MAKE UP' FOR THE TIME THAT YOU INSISTED ON WASTING WITH THAT STUPID MUTT?"

 

            Make up for wasted time...  Berry's eyes sockets widened as he remembered when he had last heard something similar to that.  It was just before Slim's and Fell's huge fight.  Did that mean...?

 

            No… No Fell wouldn’t… He couldn’t!

            Fell approached him before he could say anything else.  Long, clawed fingers reached out and tore the marrow stained shirt from his body, the shredded remains drifting down his body like falling leaves.  Berry squealed at the sudden chill and tried to cover himself with his hands and legs.

 

            The lanky skeleton chuckled.  Berry heard a soft thump, Fell must have put down that weird machine.  Two red gloved pulled his hands away from his body, exposing him easily as Berry flushed more, squirming desperately.  "LET ME SEE YOU," Fell whispered, "I WANT TO SEE ALL OF YOU."

 

            Berry turned his head away with a whimper, tears already forming and escaping from his sockets.  He could feel the appraising look as Fell looked slowly up and down every inch of his body.  His gaze seemed to burn him, causing his entire body to flush.

 

            Still, Fell took his time examining every inch of him.  Slowly running his keen red eyes up and down Berry’s tiny body.  No bone, no stretch of fibre escaped his scrutiny.  At long last he finally seemed satisfied.  A long, red serpentine tongue crept from his jaws and licked his sharpened teeth.  "JUST AS PERFECT AND UNSCATHED AS THE FIRST TIME...." he told Berry with a smug purr before drawing his gaze back down to those pristine bones.  Knowing the slovenly way that the damn mutt carried himself, Fell had been certain that Berry would have been marred.  His once perfect prize damaged and scarred.  Yet, he didn’t even have the smallest nick in his bones…

           

            At least… at least for now… he thought smugly.  Berry’s bones were his canvas, full of endless possibilities.

 

            Berry kept his gaze adverted from Fell.  There was no way that this could be happening.  How could he be so helpless? He needed to fight back, get free, get home and tell Pappy and Slim exactly what happened.  But, even though Fell had kidnapped him and bound him he couldn't summon his magic and do harm to Fell.  Berry still held tight to the belief that anyone could be a better person or monster if they tried, especially Fell.  He had been sweet and nice before, he could be nice again.  Sure, he had said that it was just an act to get Berry into bed with him, but Berry believed that Fell said a lot of things to keep face of the tough, scarred guard of the Fellverse.

 

            There was a gentle tug on his skull, pulling him to face Fell again.  Berry followed the silent command, shivering and shaking, all of his bones clinking together and his eyes still firmly shut.  He ripped them open again, feeling his teeth clink against another monster's.  Fell's sockets were half lidded, the blood red irises casting a slight glow against Berry's skull.  Berry murmured aloud in confusion, and Fell took the opportunity to slide his tongue deep into Berry's mouth.

 

            Berry gasped in surprise, forming his own tongue in a desperate attempt to push the offender's out.  He didn’t want this! However, he just didn't have the muscle or the power to expel it from his mouth.  Fell instead twined his tongue around the other's and gave it a slick stroke.  Red and blue magic crackled between them, sending a multitude of enjoyable jolts of electricity down Berry's spine. 

 

            Despite himself, Berry moaned in pleasure, his sockets slowly closing as he began to return the kiss, massaging Fell’s tongue with his.  Fell first took a couple steps towards the wall, slackening the chain, before he pulled Berry tighter to him and, with a low groan, began to grind their pelvises together, working on stimulating their magical organs.  It was when Berry felt Fell's still clothed rod nudge slightly into his conjured folds that an image of Slim came into his mind.

 

            Slim, the one who had stood up for him to Fell numerous times.  The one who had been there for Berry when Fell had used and abandoned him.  The one who had fought Fell, not only fought but won.  In his mental image, Berry could see the gold fangs gleam in the sun as Slim smiled down at him, his eyes warm and kind...

 

            What the hell was Berry doing?

 

            "H-hey!" Fell had pushed Berry back onto the floor and was hovering over him, still grinding his pelvis against him.  "Fell! Stop it!" He said, attempting to push Fell off of him.

 

            Fell didn't budge.  Instead, he only stopped grinding long enough so he could grab Berry's bandana.  It had been lying beside Berry, just outside his reach as he was chained to the wall, just to toy with him a little more.  Fell now used it to bind his wrists together, going as far as to wind the soft and worn fabric between the delicate bones before tying it off, tightly.  He pushed Berry's hands down with one of his, trapping them against the cold floor.

 

            "YOU HAVE TO MAKE THIS DIFFICULT, DON'T YOU?" Fell asked him with a small, annoyed sigh.  He reached with his free hand and grabbed the mechanism that he had been working on.  Fell carefully placed a bud on each of Berry's ribs, and placed the few he had left over on Berry's pelvis.  It took some time with him only having one hand free, but he was eventually done.  "WHEN I TURN THIS ON, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A DIFFERENT PERSPECTIVE ON THIS." Fell promised, holding the remote.

 

            Big blue eye lights widened.  What on Toriel's earth was that remote and what was this machine? Perhaps it was one of Fell's torture devices that he had loved boasting about? Fell, he couldn't really kill him, could he? He wasn't… couldn't be that evil.  Fell smirked, toying with some dials and buttons before giving Berry a savage grin.  Making sure that Berry's terrified eyes watched the remote, he clicked it on, it emitting a slight, anticlimactic beep.

 

            The machine only took a moment to activate.  Berry let out a small shriek, feeling the buds on his body come to life and...  begin to vibrate? He clamped his teeth around a moan that threatened to escape.  But the machine...  ooh that machine~.  It sent delicious stimuli all over his body.  He groaned, feeling his core become even wetter, his fluids practically dripping out of him now.

 

            And Fell was watching and enjoying every second of the erotic display.  He palmed himself as he watched Berry twitch and become stimulated, seemingly entranced by the erotic display.  Finally he grinned down at the small skeleton.  "I CAN'T HOLD BACK ANYMORE." Reaching for his belt and buttons, he pulled his pants down just enough to free his long, ribbed erection.  Berry, already panting at the intense build-up of pleasure, froze seeing the thick red rod break free of the confines, the piercings just catching the light of the dingy basement lights.  Pre-cum had bubbled at the tip, but did not spill over. 

 

            Leaning down, Fell pressed his tongue into Berry's open mouth, wrapping his tongue around Berry's again, as he slowly pushed himself inside of Berry, swallowing Berry’s cry and outrage. 

 

            Berry gave a muffled shriek at the penetration, squirming more under Fell.  But between the chains still attached to the collar around his neck, and both of his arms pinned down by one of Fell's hands, there was no escape for the small, blue skeleton.  Fell had thought of everything.  He gasped as Fell sheathed himself inside of him, Fell groaning all the while.  Finally Fell was fully encased by Berry’s pussy.  He panted, enjoying the spasms of Berry's tight, wet cunt around him.  The vibrator had been a well calculated thought.  Berry was so wet, so warm...  this had been well worth the wait.

 

            He chuckled as Berry moaned under him.  "WELL...  IT SEEMS LIKE THE LITTLE GOODY-TWO SHOES IS ENJOYING THIS, AREN'T YOU?"

 

            Berry opened his mouth to respond, to disagree but groaned instead as Fell slowly drew himself out, before pushing himself in to the root again.  "SO TIGHT..." he gasped.  He quickly set up a steady pace for his thrusts.  Berry wiggled beneath him, adding a whole new dimension to the pleasure.

 

            He pressed his body close to Berry's as he pushed in harder, allowing the sensations to travel along his rod. 

 

            Berry whimpered and whined, the machine still on and stimulating him further.  The pleasure uninvited and intrusive.  He didn’t want this! Not at all!  Where was Slim or Pappy when he needed them?  He tried to use his feet to push at Fell’s pelvis but to no avail, the taller skeleton merely knocked his feet further apart.

            Fell, unaware of Berry’s thoughts let go of Berry’s bound hands, instead gripped the smaller hips and angled them, allowing himself to sink even deeper into him.  “DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WANTED THIS?” he asked Berry, giving a particularly rough thrust.

            Berry shook his head frantically, still pulling on the chain with his useless hands, trying to escape Fell’s clutches.  Damnit his sockets were watering again.  Why did he appear so weak to this particular skeleton?

            With a dark chuckle, Fell pulled him close and began digging deeper with his cock, turning up the vibrator as to ensure Berry was well lubricated for him on the inside.  “I’VE WANTED IT SINCE THE FIRST TIME I TOOK YOU…”

 

            Biting around a whimper, Berry glared up at Fell.  “How stupid do you think I am?” he demanded.  “You said that you would, and could do anything in your power to get me into bed with you.  ‘Basic manipulation’, remember?  Even if I wasn’t with Slim now, or even if I had less self-respect for myself, how, on Asgore’s or Toriel’s green earth, do you expect me to believe you?  You’re recycling your lines, Fell, but I’m not falling for the same, old tricks!”  He squeaked as Fell both snapped his pelvis against his and bit his cervical vertebrae simultaneously.  Fell bit down hard on those sensitive bones, ensuring that he left a large, very noticeable purple bite mark, marking Berry as his, no matter what the other skeletons said.

            Fell merely chuckled and continued his movements.  He was already so close.  What did the little Berry do to him?  “YOU’RE RIGHT.  THE FIRST TIME WE DID THIS I WAS LOOKING FOR A QUICK RELEASE FOR MY HEAT.  BUT YOU WOKE SOMETHING INSIDE ME BERRY, AND I DEFINITELY TOOK TOO LONG TO REALIZE IT… BY THE TIME I DID THAT STUPID MUTT HAD GOTTEN HIS FUCKING CLAWS INTO YOU.” he snarled, picking up the pace of his assault.  The anger and jealousy provided fuel for his engine.  “BUT NOW YOU’RE MINE AGAIN, AND I WON’T LET HIM TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!”

            Tightly grasping the pelvis, Fell slammed home against Berry’s entrance, and he came with a loud cry, spilling his load into the tight channels and watching the red fluid coat the inside of Berry’s ribs and pelvis.  Thanks to the vibrator and the sudden sensation of being filled, Berry came too.  His cry of release was more of a quiet whimper, not one of pleasure.  His own fluids managed to coat Fell’s dick though, making it look purple when Fell finally withdrew from him.  With a small click, he mercifully turned off the vibrator, allowing Berry to start to recover from the forced orgasm.

                        Berry moved to sit up, giving a soft sigh of relief as he felt Fell’s cum drip out of him.  Slowly but his body was ridding itself of it.  The relief was short lived.  Sharp fingers grasped that chin and pulled his skull up, causing him to look up at Fell.

            And stare straight at a semi-hard, dripping, cock.

            “NOW, BE A GOOD LAD AND CLEAN ME UP…” Fell ordered him, licking at his own sharpened teeth.  “IF YOU DO A GOOD JOB, I MIGHT BE ABLE TO SNEAK DOWN WITH SOME FOOD LATER~.” Fell promised with a purr, nudging the cock closer to Berry.

            Fell… Fell was serious…  Berry felt his sockets well up with tears when he realized just how sadistic Fell really was.  Threatening him to go hungry?  That was cruel, especially with how injured Berry had become in the scuffle between himself, Edge and the Underfell Undyne.  He needed the energy to heal.

                        But no food… no food meant no energy… no energy meant no magic.

            Another image of Slim flashed through Berry’s mind.  ‘I’m sorry Slim…’ Berry thought to himself, ‘I’ll come back to you.  I promise….’

            Berry licked up and down Fell’s cock to lubricate it, flushing at their combined tastes.  Hearing Fell’s sharp hisses of pleasure, Berry knew he was doing something right.  Surprisingly gentle hands grabbed his cheeks, guiding his skull closer to the now hard cock.  “DON’T BE SHY.  YOU NEED TO FINISH THE JOB AFTER ALL.  NO FANGS…”

            Berry took a deep breath, and gently took in the tip, already starting to suck and bob his head, slowly taking in Fell’s entire length.  His whimpers of pain and fear hidden behind the cock in his mouth, and Fell’s gasps of pleasure.

           


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berry has been missing an entire day, the only clue that our heroes and villain has found is a single boot. But as night takes over, the nightmares come to life, tormenting his loved ones. And those who do not sleep, wish they could.

   
Red came back late that night.  He had stayed late at the bar, for once not drinking his beloved mustard, but gathering intelligence.  He had mingled with the other monsters, and had talked to the numerous customers, asking them if they had seen anything weird or different.  Anything out of the blue.  Unusual monsters passing through, odd weather formations, or any sign of code abnormalities.  Sure Blue had disappeared from Swap, but if there was an abnormality, perhaps someone else had seen it… anything would help him and the others.  Any little clue.

It was a desperate attempt at being helpful, trying to do something for his bone-friend’s brother… and one that had yielded nothing.  It was the same news.  A monster pissed off another monster and one was dusted.  This monster ate this, and this one was fooling around with another’s mate.  Dust flew, EXP and LV was raised, and no one had seen any abnormalities in their environments.  No sign of odd monsters or visitors but this was not uncommon.  Tale and Swap monsters had long since learned to stay away from Fell and FellSwap, unless they wished to gamble their lives.

In other words, it was just another day in fucking paradise.

He sighed when he finally teleported home.  It was odd, he realized once he had glanced at the clock, it was off that Boss hadn’t gone to hunt him down and drag him home.  He had truly stayed out passed his so-called curfew.  Boss should have pulled him home hours ago.

Red had then teleported inside the house, he didn’t have time to bother with the numerous locks on the front door.  Boss wasn’t inside either watching TV.  Perhaps he had already gone to bed.

Walking past the dungeon that Boss had built into their basement, Red thought that he could hear soft noises.  Boss probably torturing Jerry again.  Fucker deserved it if he continued to mouth him off.  With a sigh he climbed up the stairs to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed.  They were missing something, he thought to himself as he finally drifted off to sleep.  Something big.

* * * * *

Stretch didn’t sleep well that night.  Alphys may have ordered him to sleep, but it was easier said than done.  For once it was not his insomnia that was keeping him awake.  The tall skeleton tossed and turned, his thin sleep ripped apart by the memories of Blue.  Each time he closed his eyes he saw his brother, or a forgotten boot in the woods.  His sweet, amazing brother.  The one who wanted to look after him, even when he himself lost hope.  Sans the selfless.  The one who always made sure that he had enough to eat, and honey in the cupboard.  The one who swore by his dating manual, and did anything in his power to become a member of the Royal Guard. 

The memories of the other timelines swam behind his sockets, running together in a muddled mess of visions, audio, and feelings.  Memories of an abandoned dust pile and bandana slowly faded to seeing his brother act as a bodyguard to the King Napstabot and even to King Asgore.  He could see his brother’s wonder at finally seeing the sun, breathing in the fresh Surface air.  Stretch could even recall the timelines where Blue himself took the throne, having the remains of the monster population, the survivors, finally see his greatness. 

He could still see those vibrant, brilliantly blue eyes, his starry pupils betraying his excitement as he solved another puzzle. 

Stretch could still see the little bundle

A lost boot, sitting alone in the forest.

Stretch sat up with a low groan, rubbing at his eye sockets.  They were missing something.  Something that was sitting there, staring at them right in the face.  Something that was mocking them.

Finally giving up on sleep, Stretch rolled out of bed and crept to the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of his beloved honey. Sipping on it, and then another bottle, and then another, he watched the artificial sun slowly rise, just peeking through the trees. Where was Blue? Where was his brother?

Numbly, Stretch wondered if his Berry could he even see the sun rise.  It was one of his favourite activities after all.  The start of a new day, new opportunities….

* * * * *

Undyne flicked through her cameras, sipping her quickly cooling coffee.  For all her mate had to say about being well rested, Undyne just couldn’t do it.  She herself had seen the tortured look on Stretch’s face.  And she could almost imagine his pain.  Blue deserved a quick rescue…

She shook her head.  Blue was lost in the forest.  Nothing more.  He deserved to be found quickly.  How odd that her mind automatically went to that Blue needed to be saved.

Was her instincts trying to tell her something?

She dismissed the thought immediately. In this timeline she was not a warrior, she was a scientist.  She needed hard facts and proof to find her evidence, support her claims.  Not just the fluttering of an over-caffeinated stomach.

Though, there had been studies that spoke of gut feelings, how they had aided both monster and human instincts in war and survival… no. Dismiss the thought.  Look for hard proof.  Everyone was innocent until proven guilty.  Such was the Underswap way.

Finishing up her coffee, she decided to once more look through her security tapes.  They had to be missing someone.  There was always clues wherever someone went.  Footprints or scratches, the smallest trace of foreign particles, or misplaced articles of clothing.  Blue’s boot…. It was in an odd place.  Especially if he was headed towards the portal.  Her first thought was that Blue perhaps had taken another route to the portal, and gotten lost on the way.  He could have lost his boot in his excitement, or if he was running after something…

Or running away from something.

Again, the mermaid shook her head and rubbed at her temples.  She had to get rid of these thoughts of Blue being kidnapped.  There was no evidence.  These feelings were nothing but becoming barriers to discovering the truth.  She began to poke through her tapes.  Her cameras were installed in many strategic places around UnderSwap.  There was no such thing as a blind spot for her.  She would have all the information and answers shortly.  She just needed an idea of what exactly she was looking for first.

Her hand wandered over the small pile, pausing at tape number three.  The scientist frowned.  For one that had easily dismissed her gut feelings… this tape… it caused her fingers to itch.  The tape was almost warm… picking it up, Undyne eyed the tape.  The camera was pointing up the trail in a small clearing, just heading up to the portal.  It would have captured Blue walking up the path, heading towards the forest.

  
With a small sigh, Undyne gently pushed the tape into the player, grabbed her coffee, and began to watch.  Her soul fluttered as she saw the small skeleton walk in front of the camera.  More confidently now she rewound the tape, watching it over from beginning.

On the film she watched Blue step into the clearing.  He was happy, his grin seemed to be a little larger than normal, but yet, completely natural.  There was nothing unnatural about that smile.  His eyes were sparkling, the pupils shifting into slight hearts, even the hints of a small, hazy blush on his cheekbones…  Undyne smiled gently as she watched him.  Berry must really like Slim.  He seemed even happier than normal, if that was possible.

  
As Blue disappeared into the darkness of the forest, she watched a rare Clachan blue bird fly away startled.  She sighed quietly at it.  If only Blue hadn’t scared it.  They never resettle in the same area if they were scared bad enough.  To her surprise another flew by, coming from the same direction.  They were not known to keep their mates too close to them.  Just in case the predator got the both of them.  But still… not unknown.

A few minutes of watching the empty feed she was surprised to see another two birds come from the same direction.  It might be a nesting spot.  After Berry was found they would have to watch this area.  Perhaps they could set up a breeding program for them.  Bring them back from the brink…

Yet, that warm, sick feeling was back.  Her gut was trying to tell her something, that she wasn’t paying attention to something… she was staring right at something and missing it.

It was on the third pair of the blue birds that Undyne looked closer.  There were wildflowers waving in the slight breeze, the clouds dancing lazily across the sky.  It really was a perfect day for a walk.  Even the other wildlife was out.  Butterflies lazily floating from flower to flower.  She saw a squirrel running across a branch, its mouth full of food, probably going to store away for winter.  The bees were busy buzzing.  A flock of crows (she dared not think of that other term for them), swooping through the branches.

Surprisingly enough there was a fourth pair of Clachan blue birds.  The flowers blew in the breeze, the clouds drifted across the sky.  Butterflies and bees floated from flower to flower… a squirrel, running across a branch, its mouth full of food…

Never a sign of the searchers.

Cupping her mouth against her horrified scream, she dashed for her phone, cursing herself and vowing to pay better attention to her evidence.  She prayed that they weren’t too late.  Blue didn’t deserve this…  Typing in a familiar number she waited.  One ring, then two rings, she began to become inpatient, fingers dancing on the desk.

“hello?” a lazy, but worried voice came over the phone.  There was the smallest spark of hope that she could hear, intermingled with the other emotions.  Undyne gulped.  There was no way to sugar coat this.  No way that this could be positive. 

“The film of my cameras has been altered with, even before we had collected them.  Blue…. It was an inside job… he was kidnapped.”  It was all Undyne could say before the voice on the other line began to cry and curse.  It killed her to hear Stretch like this.

But it drove her to do everything within her power to help him and little Blue…

Get him back safe….

She just hoped that they won’t too late.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berry's kidnapping was no accident. Stretch has not taken the news well, and he has yet to break it to the rest of the group. How will the others react?

The rest of the skeletons had gathered in the spot that Alphys had marked the night before, all of them growing more inpatient by each passing second.  Cranberry checked the watch on his wrist and sighed, looking at the time.  “Well, For Not Wanting To Leave Last Night, Seems Like The Sleeping Beauties Are Taking Their Sweet Time.” he said.

 

“ah give them a moment, spikey.  Stretch will be here any moment.  something must have happened.  he’s a lazy bones, but nothing would keep him from this.  this is his brother after all.”  Comic said to Cranberry.  The Gaster brothers had ignored the little outburst.  They were fiddling with their phones, trying to calculate a possible search pattern or path, or trying to beat their high score on Candy Crush.  Slim wasn’t sure, but had learned better than to question their actions.

 

Cranberry sighed, looking at the watch again before looking up at the sky. “He Just Better Get Here Soon.  We Are Wasting Daylight.  Berry Is Out There Somewhere”

 

Slim looked on his younger brother sternly, but said nothing.  He was anxious to start looking himself but none of the Swaps had shown up yet.  Had they perhaps gotten some sort of lead on Berry’s whereabouts and were investigating without them?  He supposed that made sense but…

 

He eyed the Fell monsters.  Red was pacing, picking at his fangs, worrying about Stretch and Berry, while Fell was leaning against a tree.  The only sign of the warrior’s unease was that he was playing, fidgeting with something in his pocket.  He looked calm and collected, but Slim supposed that was Fell in a nutshell.  There was very few incidents that he had seen him lose composure.  When Berry had chosen Slim over him was a memorable example, one of the more extreme examples.  What was odd though, was that Slim realized that Edge had actually changed his clothes.  That was unusal in itself, he had never seen the monster not wearing his beloved armour.  And, not only was he no longer was he in his imposing armour, he was dressed rather casually.  A leather jacket with spikes fit over rib cage and shoulders, loose pants on his hips.  If Slim didn’t know any better, he was dressed for a casual stroll.  Perhaps while listening to death metal on repeat.

 

None of them were breaking character.  His eye lights flickered over them again before looking out over the trees.  Was it possible that there was something out there?  Something with dangerous intent?  He would prefer not to think so, Swap was a fluffy universe.  Sickly sweet at times, but safe.

 

But who truly knows what hides in the dark? 

 

There was a rustle of crunching leaves, a very tired and disgruntled Stretch suddenly appearing.  He looked terrible, probably got just as much sleep as Slim himself got.  The dark circles under his sockets looked worse than ever, the bone was dark and even looked weaker.  Sweat coated his entire body, dirt his hoodie.  Must be the same get-up as yesterday’s search.

 

Fresh tear stains on his skull.

 

“there’s… there’s been news…” Stretch started, his voice husky and hoarse.  For once not even Fell or Cranberry made a single noise.  Stretch gulped.  “Undyne has reported that her footage has been tampered with.  so…” he broke, his eyes closing in pain.

 

“Someone knew that the cameras were there and used them to their advantage.” Slim finished, his soul trembling and beating faster in his chest.  Somehow this was to be expected.  He had had a feeling that it was someone that they all knew.  Now the only question was who.

 

The other monsters appeared to have appropriate responses to Stretch’s news.  The Tales were shocked, slightly horrified.  Rus covered his mouth, a sight sheen of tears over his eye sockets, while Comic’s eye lights went out completely.  They were most like the Swaps, if not as emotional but still open.  The Gaster brothers turned to themselves and began to whisper to each other.  They had probably already predicated this and worked it into whatever other calculations they were working on.  The Fells, being more short-fused than the others, would be angry, but more reserved.  Red growled and punched a tree, while Fell remained where he was, an ugly snarl on his face.  Cranberry huffed.  “Nothing That We Didn’t Already Expect.  But This Means That We Must Search The Forest For Clues, AND Investigate Everyone.  Just In Case Someone Saw Something… Or Knows Something.”

 

Slim wanted to be angry at how cold his brother was being.  He wanted to cry at Berry’s disappearance but knew that this was not the time for tears.  This was the time for action. His brother was acting in the way he knew how, in the way that Fell Swap had taught him how to act and deal in similar situations.  Gather evidence.  Find the person or monster responsible.  Find the missing monster, or, in the worst possible cases, find their dust and give them and their family proper closure.

 

“He’s right…” Swap!Alphys said, walking up behind Stretch and overhearing Cranberry.  “We must finish up here as soon as we can.  Already twenty-four hours have passed… I’m unsure what else we can find here for clues.”

 

“and what is so important about twenty-four hours?” Red asked, rubbing at his hand.  Seems like the tree had some bite to it after all, not just bark, Slim had to snort quietly at his terrible pun.

 

“AFTER TWENTY-FOUR HOURS THE SITE IS USUALLY TOO OLD TO COMB THOUGH, AND ANY SENSITIVE CLUES, CLUES THAT CAN BE BLOWN AWAY OR FADE AWAY ARE GONE.  LOOK FOOTPRINTS, FIBRES OR THOSE OF BIOLOGICAL ORIGINS.” Fell told him, still fiddling with something in his pocket.  Perhaps Berry’s disappearance had affected Fell more than he let on.  He had never seen Fell this twitchy before.

 

“He’s right… unfortunately.” Alphys said.  “Come on guys.  Break into groups and search as quickly and thoroughly as you can.  Berry is counting on us.”

 

“NOT TO OVERRIDE YOUR COMMAND, CAPTAIN,” Fell said, “BUT WOULDN’T OUR TIME BE BETTER USED IF SOME OF THE GROUP BEGAN TO QUESTION OTHER MONSTERS?  ESPECIALLY WITH HOW OUR SEARCH WENT YESTERDAY, WE DO NOT REQUIRE SO MANY EYES IN THE FOREST… ESPECIALLY SINCE THERE ARE THOSE WHO WILL BE BLINDED BY THEIR EMOTIONS.”  He said, staring directly at Slim and Stretch.

 

Slim felt his hands clench into fists inside of his pockets.  What was the bastard saying?  That he couldn’t hold his own to look for his boyfriend?  How dare he-!

 

“An excellent suggestion, Fell,” Alphys nodded to Slim and Stretch.  “You two are the ones that the townspeople are least afraid of. Go see what you can uncover in Snowdin. Gasters?  You two will go directly to the castle.  See if the queen or anyone from the town has seen or heard.”

 

Stretch and Slim looked at each other before turning to Alphys to argue.  The lizard folded her arms over her chest and stared them down, assertive and strong.  Every inch the captain of the guards.  The Gaster brothers were already gone, possibly excited at seeing what sort of technology they could find at the castle.  Every kingdom was different to them, new opportunities…

 

So that left them.  Alone.

 

Beaten without a word, Slim and Stretch turned and began the cold, sloppy way to Snowdin.  “he’s done something.  nor can i prove it but i feel it. i feel it in my bones…” Stretch told Slim.

 

“ **We’ll need to find evidence before we can even say that in front of the others.** ” Slim told him, looking around at all the other monsters of Snowdin, wondering where to even start.

 

Stretch sighed.  “i know… i know.  guilty until proven innocent… but his background and history should be more than enough to make them take a closer look at him.”  Mentally, Slim agreed with Stretch.  Fell was something else.  Something else entirely.


	6. Chapter Six - In the Pocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell has successfully pushed a few of the.... dangerous skeletons from the search, leaving him with a diluted group. One that was easier to bend to his own will...
> 
> That will allow him to play with his own toys~
> 
> Poor Blue... will his brother and boyfriend ever figure out Fell's secret on time?

Alphys sighed and turned to the rest of the group.  “Alright.  Now that leaves six of us in the forest.  We’ll split into groups divide the remaining parts of the forest into three parts, looking for any remaining clues that we might find. Remember that every little bit counts towards finding Berry as quickly as possible.  Then, once we finish searching, we’ll join Slim and Stretch in town…”

 

Edge stood there, listening to the captain.  She was very much like his own Undyne he realized, a grudging respect building inside of his chest.  She knew how to react in undesirable situations, how to best use the resources at hand, how to encourage her workers, and how to express her authority.  No wonder Berry spoke so highly of her.  She really was a true captain of the guards.  Perhaps after everything had settled that she would spar with him.  It would be interesting to see how they matched up…

 

“Three teams of two.” Alphys continued, clearly not seeing that Fell was not paying attention.  “Tales, you two will go together.  Fells, partner up.  I’m with… Cranberry.” She said, looking at the sharp skeleton.

 

“With All Due Respect Ma’am, I Am Not One That Needed So Be Babysat.” Cranberry said, folding his arms, his eye lights sparkling in challenge.  “I Demand To Be Alone, Or Given A New Partner.”

 

Even as Alphys began to argue with him, countering every argument, Fell could recognize the signs.  Here was the armature that already thought himself better than the master, one who had dreams of glory.  Of saving the day.  He probably thought that he had the perfect plan, could spy the one clue that would lead them to the perpetrator or to Berry’s hiding spot.  He would be the hero, make the others gasp at his intellect, promise favours and bow to his ‘majesty’.  Add in the Fell to him… well, at best he was unhinged and arrogant.

 

And it was those who were this arrogant, were the one who were most blind.

 

It could work out better for him…

 

Chuckling, he stuck his hands in his pocket, fiddling with his new toy.  He too lived up to the Fell arrogance, bringing this with him today.  If anyone had seen it, his story would have been blown.  Yet, it was a thrill, one that was well worth the risk.  Just to stand next to the others, playing with it.  Well it made his soul flutter with excitement, and something darker.  Well, might as well see how he does.  Maybe he had missed something in their little… clean up.  It would be a good test to see how FellSwap matched with UnderFell.

 

“I’ll take him, Captain.” Fell spoke suddenly, interrupting the little argument.  “My brother is far better behaved, he won’t give you any issues.  Besides, we are losing daylight standing around and arguing like this.”  It pleased him that he was able to use Cranberry’s words against him.

 

Cranberry looked stunned, then angry.  “You Dare Speak About Me Like Th-”

 

“Yes that would be perfect, Fell.”  She said gratefully.  “I’ll leave him to your very capable hands.”

 

Fell smirked at Cranberry.  He almost looked like Berry, in a way.  Those wide eyes and the way that his bones came together… very similar.  Perhaps if Berry had been raised in Fell or FellSwap he would look the same.

 

But no.  Fell was grateful that he didn’t.  He decided that Berry was far more superior that Cranberry.  Berry’s bones were smoothed and undamaged, and he had a tendency to want to make friends or please… and how Fell was able to use the latter. To his advantage.  Purring slightly, he thought of last night.  But he also was gifted in putting his mouth to other things.  Berry had certainly tried to please Fell last night, probably in the hopes of being released.  The poor skeleton just didn’t understand that Fell had done this for his own good.

 

He could see and feel Berry’s warm, wet mouth and tongue wrapped around his cock, sucking and bobbing his head.  Trying to make sure that Fell was pleasured and happy.  Fell had known before that Berry had a gifted mouth, able to spin tales and talks of praise at a drop of a bone. 

 

“Come On, Asshole.” Cranberry spat.  “Time To Search.” He muttered darkly to himself as Alphys pointed out the darker forest.  Fell silently followed Cranberry, watching the forest carefully.  This was where he and Undyne had finally been able to pin Berry and bind him.  They had gone through and cleaned up the mess of their tousle, but who knows what remained?

 

A savage grin spread across Fell’s cheeks as he gently pressed one finger into his toy’s opening.  He found that he was looking forward to this.

 

* * * * *

 

Blue whined and withered, back in the chain’s hold.  At least Fell had given him a bit of a nest for him, so he wasn’t sitting or lying on the bare cement anymore.  That was a luxury that Fell had allowed him at least.  Probably in an attempt to make him feel a little better about his old friend.

 

However… he was in a position that wasn’t that much better.

 

He groaned again, bones shivering and shaking, causing the chains to clank and creak.  Sweat was beading on his bones, slowly dripping down his bones, the slight teasing touches driving him absolutely mad.  He grunted and groaned, no one there to take pity on him…

 

How had Fell managed to force him to make his pocket pussy?  Stroking just in the ways he had seemed to know that Blue loved, but always pulling back and not giving him enough to push him over the edge.

 

It was like with the blow job, he realized with a slight start.  Fell wanted to make him beg, to get his hopes up…

 

Or just absolutely wreck him.  Destroy the skeleton that he used to be.

 

As Blue withered, feeling two fingers enter him, slowly thrusting and spreading deep inside of him, the little skeleton didn’t know what was worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a kudos and a comment. What do you think?


End file.
